


What Hunters And Wolves Do In The Forest A Night

by heartsdesire456



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Prequel, Teen Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look back at Peter and Chris's first time together.</p>
<p>(Prequel to A Side Nobody Ever Knew)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hunters And Wolves Do In The Forest A Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Side Nobody Ever Knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999206) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



> I just felt like writing this last night. It's just a sex scene really, but not quite PWP since it's part of a very serious plot.

Peter arched some, pressing his body more firmly up against Chris. “Mmm, Chris,” Peter moaned, turning his head to catch Chris’s lips when Chris pulled away from his chest reluctantly. Peter curled his fingers in Chris’s hair, smiling as he pulled away. Chris couldn’t help the way his heart fluttered when he met Peter’s bright, beautiful blue eyes. Peter slid his hand out of Chris’s hair and stroked until his hand was cupping Chris’s jaw, thumb patting at his lips playfully until Chris bit at his thumb with a playful growl that made Peter laugh, his whole face lighting up, shoulders bouncing with the laugh. “Bad boy,” Peter drawled playfully, mock-slapping his cheek. “I’m the one with fangs, not you.” 

Chris couldn’t help the things Peter’s playful happiness did to his insides. He shifted, bracing himself on one elbow as he stroked Peter’s cheek gently with his knuckle. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, Peter,” he whispered softly, fully aware that his eyes that usually were so guarded were entirely open for Peter to see everything he wasn’t saying.

Peter took a shaky breath and bit his bottom lip nervously. “Christopher,” he breathed, ducking his eyes to look somewhere around Chris’s collarbone. Peter raised a hand from his middle and rested his hand against Chris’s chest. Chris almost expected Peter to push him away but instead, he just stroked his fingers through Chris’s sparse chest hair. “I-“ He looked up at him. “I love you.”

Chris couldn’t explain what his heart did at those words coming from Peter’s lips, but he was pretty sure his face must’ve looked ridiculous when he choked out, “God, I’m so fucked, because I love you right back.”

Peter’s sigh of relief surprised Chris, but Peter just wrapped his arms around Chris’s neck and pulled him into an embrace, pulling their bodies flush. “I almost hoped you didn’t,” Peter admitted against Chris’s neck. “We are the worst match ever,” Peter grumbled, voice muffled.

Chris smiled sadly and kissed Peter’s head. “Hunter and a wolf,” he muttered softly. “Yeah, that’s pretty terrible of a match.” He pulled away some and kissed Peter’s forehead. “But it’s okay. Nothing could make me let you go, Peter.” 

Peter smiled up at him. “Good, cause I don’t wanna let you go ever,” he said, biting his lip. “I- I actually…” He trailed off and blushed, something Chris had _never_ seen him do. Peter grabbed Chris’s hand off his hip and Chris looked down, only to tense slightly as he watched Peter guiding Chris’s hand to the buckle of his belt. “Can we?” Peter asked, and Chris looked up only to see Peter looking at him nervously. Chris wasn’t that surprised Peter would want to go further, but it was still a little unexpected. 

Before now, they had been seeing each other a few months, but it had never gone further than heated making out that stopped before it went too far. For the first month at least their ‘relationship’ had mostly involved Peter riling Chris up until he snapped and kissed him just to shut him up and then ran away while denying that he actually wanted more of Peter. When they finally started talking about their attraction, they started hanging out together. It almost made Chris feel like he was a teenager again to sneak out of his room, push his truck and hop in and let it roll in neutral all the way down the driveway so they didn’t hear him leave, then meet Peter in their place in the woods to just hang out together. Sometimes Peter brought food and they ate and listened to the radio in the truck, sometimes they talked about real things like their families and their dreams, and sometimes when they met up during the day, since it was the only time there was enough light without breaking out a flashlight and risking someone seeing, Peter brought his homework and Chris helped him study.

Chris didn’t know for sure, but he was pretty much certain from the way Peter talked and the way things were between them that Peter was a virgin, so he had never tried to take it further than whatever pace Peter set when they crawled into the bed of the truck and things got horizontal. So far, the furthest they got was taking each other’s shirts off and the occasional fingertips dipping just below the waistband of someone’s jeans, and it felt really weird to Chris, but not in a bad way. He knew that he was dating a seventeen year old and he could remember how this ‘edging closer but not getting there’ dance played out back in high school. To tell the truth, he actually liked doing this with Peter, because there was something intimate about making out just for the sake of kissing and touching that he’d forgot about. 

It wasn’t like Chris screwed around in college, but he hadn’t been celibate either, and none of them had been lasting relationships, so there had never been many emotions involved. He didn’t really do hook-ups (He was more partial to no-strings-attached partners that liked repeats, not a onetime thing), but one of the few times that happened, he’d had sex with a girl and didn’t even realize until a few hours later that she never once kissed him the whole time.

With Peter, he had been reminded how good it could feel to spend a whole afternoon lying curled up together, trading slow, lazy kisses and gentle caresses between light, meaningless words shared, all with no intention of it leading somewhere. There had been plenty of heated and sexually driven making out that led them both dangerously close to embarrassing themselves – especially Chris, who didn’t have the excuse of being seventeen – but they always tore themselves away from each other before things got to the point of going into sexual territory. 

Because of that, he was more than a little taken aback by Peter asking him now if they could go further. He had always expected one day their heated rutting against each other would end in them _not_ stopping and instead getting into each other’s pants. He never expected Peter to tell him he loved him and then ask if they could have sex.

“I know my timing is shitty,” Peter babbled, looking away. “I didn’t decide to do this just because you told me you loved me, I’ve- I’ve wanted to for a while, and I’ve thought about it so many times, but I never had the nerve to-“

Chris cut him off with a kiss, sliding his hand up Peter’s belly soothingly. “Peter, breathe.” Peter nodded. Chris smiled, ducking down to kiss Peter’s chest. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to have sex,” he whispered against Peter’s skin.

Peter sighed softly, curling his fingers in Chris’s hair. “I just don’t want you to think I was waiting on an ‘I love you’ like some dumbass that thinks sex and love have to go together, I am not that much of a lame ass romance movie character. I mean we’re already the damn star-crossed lovers bullshit, I don’t want to be more of a stereotype-“

Chris couldn’t help laughing as he looked down at Peter. “Peter, only you would be so mortally offended by the potential for being romance movie stereotypes.”

Peter huffed. “I really didn’t expect to tell you I love you before we had sex when all this started. I didn’t expect to fall in love with you at all, but instead of shoving me against a tree and having your way with me, you started _dating_ me and it threw me off my game,” he accused.

Chris’s heart fluttered as he slid his hand up Peter’s side and kissed his jaw. He couldn’t believe that someone like Peter even exited. He never failed to make Chris smile. He was always so amusing even when Chris was having a bad day. “Peter, I was never going to shove you against a tree and have my way with you. I was going to deny wanting you to the bitter end, but you made me smile and I couldn’t help liking you. I never planned on falling in love with you, either, but you’re different to everybody I’ve ever been with before.” He kissed his chin. “I wanted to keep things at your pace because – and sorry if I guessed wrong – but I’ve been going on the assumption that you haven’t been with many people.”

Peter bit his lip, looking somewhat ashamed. “People don’t tend to like me. I’m- I’m sarcastic and they don’t like me making fun of them,” he muttered and Chris felt a ridiculous surge of contempt at the thought of Peter’s sarcasm being seen as a bad thing. 

Chris met his lips, kissing him tenderly for a long moment before pulling away far enough to hold himself up on his elbow and look down at Peter. “You’ve never did anything below the waist, have you?” Peter shook his head, looking away. Christ tutted. “Hey, stop that.” He turned Peter’s face to meet his eyes. He smiled. “I’m not judging you for being a virgin, Peter.” He stroked a fingertip down his face gently. “I figured you were, the way you talk, so I didn’t want to try and lead things further than you wanted to go.”

Peter huffed. “I’ve wanted you so bad for a while, I just didn’t want to have to admit ‘by the way, Christopher, my fully adult, post-college boyfriend, I’ve never had another person’s hand down my pants, sorry I’m bad at sex!’”

Chris shook his head with a comforting smile. “You aren’t bad at sex just because you haven’t learned yet.” He kissed his forehead, then his nose, then his lips. “Being a teenager comes with nervously fumbling your way through sex. It’s to be expected. Only an asshole would be put off by you being a virgin.”

Peter sighed shakily, tipping his head back as Chris’s lips trailed down his throat. “You- you’re just saying that because you’ve got feelings for me. You’ve been patient and understanding because you care about me.” Peter gave a laugh that sounded like it had been forced out of him by the shiver that passed over him when Chris’s lips grazed over his sternum. “If I was a normal person you were dating, you’d have dumped me for not screwing you ages ago.”

Chris lifted his head, resting his chin on Peter’s middle. “Peter. Even if that was true - and maybe it is, I can’t know, because I’ve been falling for you – I’ve enjoyed taking things slow. I’ve enjoyed remembering how it feels to have something that isn’t built around sex.” He continued his trek down Peter’s body and Peter’s stomach clenched under his lips when he paused to flicker his tongue into Peter’s navel. “Also, just because our relationship isn’t built around sex,” Chris added in a lower, huskier tone that he knew made Peter squirm, “That doesn’t mean I’m not going to enjoy showing you all the ways I can make you feel good.”

Peter whimpered. “Oh God, Chris, don’t stop,” he muttered when Chris met the waistband of his jeans. Chris watched Peter’s face when he undid the buckle of his built and almost chuckled at how Peter bit his lip, clearly fighting to not whimper again. Chris found it adorable when Peter tried so hard to be ‘sexy, not cute’. Chris kissed along the edge of Peter’s briefs after undoing the button and slowly tugging down the zipper of his pants. He could feel how hard Peter was already. He tugged Peter’s pants slowly down his hips. Peter lifted his hips so Chris could pull them down over his ass, then slowly down his thighs, stroking his thumbs down the soft skin of his inner thighs as he went. Peter grumbled and glared at him slightly. “Do remember I’m seventeen, teasing is cruel.”

Chris smirked and pressed his cheek against Peter’s erection through his briefs, practically nuzzling him as he pulled his pants down further. “You were saying?” he mumbled, turning to press his lips against the hard length beneath him.

Peter groaned. “You bastard.” Chris laughed and sat up some to tug Peter’s jeans off his feet and set them to the side. Peter reached out and grabbed Chris’s hand, tugging Chris back on top of him with a display of his strength that he usually withheld. “You, too,” he said, sliding his hand down Chris’s abs, tugging at his belt. He stopped and his breath hitched when he undid the fly of Chris’s pants and realized all he could feel through the V of his jeans was skin and pubic hair. Peter’s eyes were dilated so far when he looked up to meet Chris’s eyes that there was only a thin ring of blue around the edges. “Why Christopher, you dirty boy,” he purred and Chris winked with a lecherous grin, making Peter laugh.

“How else do you think I get into pants this tight?” Chris joked and Peter laughed again, pulling Chris into another deep, slow kiss that made Peter moan and rock up against Chris’s hip. Chris let Peter push his jeans down over his ass and then rolled to the side, lying next to Peter long enough to shove his jeans the rest of the way off. When he started to get up, Peter stopped him with a hand on his chest. Peter slid closer, curled against Chris’s side as he slowly slid his hand down Chris’s body. He looked up and Chris smiled and nodded. Peter let out a small huff and hesitantly curled his hand around Chris’s cock. Chris made a soft grunt as Peter’s beautiful, elegant fingers curled around him and just held him for a moment.

“Fuck,” Peter breathed as he stroked Chris light, seeming to try to get a feel for someone else’s dick in his hands. Chris turned to kiss him, curling his fingers in Peter’s hair. It didn’t take long until Peter was rocking against Chris’s hip as he stroked him. 

Chris reached down and caught Peter’s wrist. Peter stopped immediately, looking at Chris worriedly, but Chris smiled. “No, just, c’mere.” He pulled Peter’s hand away and rolled onto his side. He slid his hand down and tugged at Peter’s underwear until Peter got the idea. He wiggled back some and pulled them off, then kicked them off his foot, turning back to Chris. Chris kissed Peter hard as he caught his thigh and tugged Peter closer until they were on their sides, Peter’s leg curled over Chris’s hips. Chris pulled back and held out his hand. Peter moaned and licked his palm, tongue flickering between his fingers teasingly. Chris grinned and hissed him sloppily. “You play dirty,” he teased and Peter laughed, only to choke into a moan when Chris reached between them and caught both their erections in his hand. Peter gasped and rolled into his hold, using the leg around Chris as leverage to thrust into Chris’s hand. “Mmmm, yeah, like that,” Chris encouraged, meeting Peter’s thrusts so that they both drove into the circle of his fist, bodies flush in every other way. “Feel okay?” he asked, against Peter’s lips. 

Peter gasped, nodding. “Yes, fuck, Christopher,” he moaned. It didn’t take but a few minutes for Peter to be clutching at Chris’s arms, head pressed into Chris’s chest, making desperate little choked moans as he shook. “Chris, Chris, Chris,” he panted, whining softly when Chris rocked harder against him. “Chris, I’m gonna come, I’m gonn- oh God!” He bit into Chris’s chest as he shuddered, hips jerking into Chris’s hold as he came. 

Chris whispered against Peter’s temple as he gently pulled his hand away from Peter and held him. “Mmmmm, yeah, you’re so beautiful, Peter. You looked so gorgeous just now. You’re so perfect.”

Peter groaned softly, placing an apologetic kiss against the angry looking bite on his chest. “Sorry about that,” he said and Chris chuckled low in his throat, making Peter shiver. 

“It’s okay,” Chris said, nosing at Peter’s cheek until Peter lifted his head and kissed him. Peter moaned and reached down, guiding Chris’s hand back to his erection.

“Wanna watch,” Peter breathed against his lips. “Wanna see you come.”

Chris couldn’t deny a request like that. He moved back some so that Peter could watch. He didn’t bother putting on too much of a show, just curled his hand around the knee still over his hip and stroked his thumb along Peter’s thigh as he jerked off, Peter’s eyes flickering between Chris stroked his dick and Chris’s face. Chris reached out and tipped Peter’s face up, looking at Peter’s parted lips and hooded eyes. “So fucking beautiful,” he groaned and Peter’s nails dug into his side.

“You’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Peter said in a rough voice, looking back down at Chris’s hand. “God, I wanna see you come.” He slid his fingers through the mess his own release had made on Chris’s stomach. “You’re gonna be so fucking filthy,” he breathed.

All it took was Peter drawing one of his dirty fingers to his lips to lick it clean to push Chris over the edge. He moaned roughly and he saw Peter’s whole body clenching as he watched Chris spill all over his fist. Chris panted softly as he came down, reaching out to kiss Peter again. Peter moaned, leaning into Chris. “Like it?” Chris asked playfully and Peter hummed happily as he shifted away so that Chris could sit up and grab the edge of the blanket they were laying on and wipe himself off.

When he turned back, Peter rolled into his chest, curling a hand around Chris’s wrist, pulling Chris’s arm around him. “I really fucking liked that,” Peter said, and Chris pushed him over onto his back to kiss him again, only to pause when he moved his thigh. He raised an eyebrow and Peter ducked his eyes bashfully. Chris chuckled, shifting his thigh again. 

“Are you hard again already?” Chris teased and Peter shoved at him halfheartedly. 

“Oh fuck you, not my fault I’m seventeen,” he grumbled against Chris’s neck.

Chris smirked. “Think you could come again?” he asked, and Peter looked up, eyes wide. Chris grinned and pushed Peter over onto his back. “What? I told you I was gonna enjoy showing you all the ways I can make you feel good,” he said, and Peter rested on his elbows as Chris sat up some and slid a hand down the inside of Peter’s thigh. “Can I?” he asked, and Peter raised an eyebrow.

“Do you really need to ask me that? The hottest guy ever in Beacon Hills – besides me, of course – wants to give me _more_ sex, do you really think I’d say no?” he asked and Chris smirked.

“For someone who was ashamed of being a virgin just a little while ago, you clearly don’t mind this ‘don’t know what I’m doing’ thing anymore,” he teased and Peter grinned up at him.

“What? You clearly don’t mind my inexperience.” He tugging Chris on top of him, wrapping a leg around the back of Chris’s thigh. “Besides. Not a virgin anymore,” he sing-songed and Chris kissed him hard, pushing him down flat. He was surprised at the surge of affection he had for this Peter, the playful and loving one that he didn’t show anybody else, really. He knew this was _his_ Peter. Peter moaned in surprise when Chris kissed down his throat. Peter tossed his head back and arched. “Chris,” he breathed, hand curled in Chris’s hair as Chris kissed down his sternum.

Chris pressed slow, wet kisses all over Peter’s chest and stomach as he teasingly stroked higher and higher on the insides of Peter’s thighs with his thumbs. By the time he pressed his lips to the crease of Peter’s hip, Peter was squirming beneath him. “Can I?” Chris asked, pushing Peter’s thighs apart. Peter bit his lip and nodded, letting Chris spread him open beneath him. Chris mouthed at Peter’s balls, making him whine and shake.

“Chris!” he squeaked and Chris chuckled as he pulled away and kissed at the thigh beside his head.

Chris leaned his cheek against Peter’s thigh and looked up at his face, watching him as he slid his hand down the back of Peter’s other thigh, thumb sliding closer to his entrance when he got to his ass. “Do you touch yourself here, Peter,” he murmured against his smooth skin. Peter whimpered but nodded. “Can I?” he asked and Peter nodded again. Chris just brushed his thumb over Peter’s hole, the lightest touch. He didn’t press inwards, just stroked the pad of his thumb over the puckered skin. “Do you like it?” he asked softly.

Peter’s breath came in sharp inhales when he spoke. “It- it’s just kinda weird. I can’t really reach cause my wrist starts hurting,” he admitted.

Chris hummed. “Can I try something?” he asked. Peter looked hesitant and Chris stroked his leg comfortingly. “I’m not asking if I can fuck you, Peter, although I’d like too someday.” He kissed his knee. “I just want to see if I can make you feel good.” Chris stroked his thumb over Peter’s hole again.

Peter whimpered. “Yeah, yeah, Christopher, yes,” he breathed.

Chris smirked. “Just relax. I wanna make you feel good.” He kissed further down Peter’s thigh and shifted to lay on his stomach.

Peter squeaked. “Chris? What are you-“

“Trust me, you’ll like it,” Chris said, and he moaned when he felt Peter shiver as his breath skated across Peter’s entrance. Chris closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Peter’s hole, making him squeak and shiver. 

“Chris!” Peter squeaked, whimpering. Chris held his thighs, pushing his legs further towards his chest as he flickered his tongue against Peter’s skin. Peter whined, gasped, and couldn’t hold still at all while Chris held him and unrelentingly opened him up with his mouth. Chris could tell Peter couldn’t help the ways he moved, going by the way he was hanging onto Chris’s wrists to keep from wriggling out of his hold.

After a few minutes, Chris pulled away with one last kiss and kissed up his thigh. He turned and sucked two fingers into his mouth, getting them wet. He pressed the tip of one finger against Peter’s hole and gently eased the tip in. Peter looked at him, biting his lip. “Still feels weird,” he said, almost purring as Chris pressed deeper. “I mean, feels better being somebody else, no wrist strain, but it still feels pretty o- ODD!” Peter squeaked, jerking.

Chris couldn’t help but laugh at the surprise on Peter’s face. “Yeah, does feel kinda odd, but that part? That part’s pretty good,” he said and Peter swatted at his elbow.

“Shut up and do it again,” he demanded, licking his lips. Chris smirked as he felt for the same angle and, when he found it, Peter moaned happily, arching his back. Chris watched Peter as he carefully slid two fingers in him. Peter stilled some and Chris kissed his knee. He knew his fingers were slender enough that even for someone who didn’t finger himself, two wouldn’t hurt him. He found the right angle again and slowly thrust in and out of Peter, making him moan softly when he got it right. “God, Chris,” he groaned. “Fuck, I’m suddenly really glad I’m dating a man who knows all this sex stuff pretty well, cause- shit! – cause there’s no way in hell anybody else my age has it this good.”

Chris smirked and shifted to kneel over Peter. “Of course they don’t, they don’t have me,” he joked and Peter laughed, only to moan at the end of it when Chris pressed deeper. Chris shifted to get his knees off the raised part of the truck bed and practically laid down between Peter’s legs, bracing himself on his free arm. “One more thing I wanna do,” Chris said, then, without hesitation, he leaned in and licked one stripe up Peter’s erection before sucking it into his mouth.

Peter cried out in surprise, jerking. “Oh fuck, Chris!” Chris looked up, watching Peter’s face as he set a pace with his fingers inside of Peter and his mouth on Peter’s cock. The way Peter was trembling was enough to know he wouldn’t last very long at all, and Chris wanted to make it as good as possible for him. Peter arched, tugging at his own hair as he arched. Chris pulled off and sat up, using his free hand to reach out and grab his wrist, pulling his hand away. 

“Gimme that,” he said, pulling Peter’s hand down to hold, their fingers laced together on Peter’s lower belly as Chris went back to sucking his cock. He could feel Peter’s grip growing slightly too tight but he didn’t pull away. He felt the bones shifting in his fingers and looked to see that, sure enough, Peter’s claws were out. He shifted their hands so that even if Peter squeezed he couldn’t stab Chris or himself, but otherwise didn’t try to stop. 

“Chris, Chris,” Peter panted, and Chris looked up to see Peter’s eyes glowing gold as he looked down at him. “Chris, oh God, Christopher,” he moaned, trembling beneath Chris. “God, look at you,” Peter babbled. “You’re so hot like that, so fucking gorgeous, oh God, Chris.” He whimpered, eyes sliding shut as he tossed his head back. “I’m close, so close, oh fuck, Chris, it feels so good, sweet lord, how are you real- oh Fuck! CHRIS!” He let out what could only be called a wail as he shuddered through his release.

Chris pulled off of Peter and whispered comfortingly as he pulled his hand free – fingers definitely bruised now – and stroked his side soothingly, helping Peter come back down. He carefully pulled his fingers out of Peter’s body and settled his hand on Peter’s leg. He sat up and leaned over, soothing Peter with touches as he lay there, panting as he blinked up at the trees above them. “You’re okay,” he said, trying not to let the smirk that was fighting to grace his lips show. “Just breathe, Peter.”

Peter chuckled weakly, flinging a hand over his eyes. “Dear God, Christopher. I’d like to personally thank whoever taught you exactly how to make me feel like that,” he said and Chris laughed. “I’m serious,” Peter said, smiling a tired, sated smile as he watched Chris crawling up to lay beside him. He tugged at Chris until Chris got the idea and settled with an arm and a leg draped over Peter. Chris looked down at Peter, propped on his elbow, and Peter tilted his chin up to press a small, tender kiss to Chris’s lips. “Love you.”

Chris couldn’t fight matching Peter’s loving smile as he kissed him again, the settled with his forehead pressed to Peter’s. “I love you, Peter.” He nuzzled his way up to press a kiss Peter’s hair. “Also, you better not change your mind, cause I’m ninety-percent positive I can go to prison for this,” he added and Peter snickered against his cheek.

“Oh trust me, I’m not telling a soul, because my sister might actually eat you if I did,” he said and Chris met his eyes with a smile.

“Not sure what the Hunters Code says about fucking innocent werewolves, but I doubt it’s good, so I won’t spill it either.” Peter smirked and Chris raised an eyebrow.

Peter let out a noise that was nearly a cackle. “I’m sorry,” he choked out, still laughing somewhat evilly. “I’m just imagining the creepy old hunters grabbing a marker and adding a ‘PS, don’t fuck werewolves either’ at the end of the code if they ever found out about us.”

Chris rolled his eyes but chuckled as well. “Yeah, well, hopefully that won’t happen,” he said, curling his arms around Peter, who settled against his chest. He kissed Peter’s head and knew that, no matter what, he’d make sure nobody ever found out about them and ruined what they had together. 

He loved Peter and he was pretty sure that, even though they had only been together a few months, he would be in love with the beautiful boy in his arms until the day he died.


End file.
